Semiconductor light sources such as, for example, light emitting diodes or laser diodes are increasingly being used for lighting applications. This concerns, for example, headlights of motor vehicles.
In one known configuration referred to as LARP (Laser Activated Remote Phosphor), one or a plurality of laser components are used to generate a blue laser radiation. Such a laser component typically comprises a TO housing (Transistor Outline), within which a laser chip is situated. The blue light radiation is projected onto a separate sheet-shaped conversion element via optical elements such as, for example, lenses or integrators. The conversion element is situated at a distance from the laser component(s). With the aid of the conversion element, the blue light radiation may be at least partly converted such that a white light radiation may be generated. A thermal energy that arises as power loss during the radiation conversion may substantially be dissipated in a lateral direction of the conversion element.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved laser component and a corresponding method of producing a laser component.